Un juego peligroso
by BCharlotte
Summary: Los posibles celos de un Inglaterra bastante infantil, provocarán en Federación Rusa una particular metamorfosis, haciendo que éste tenga que cuidar de China, estando él con la edad mental de un niño, y Rusia en el cuerpo de una mujer. Las reglas son claras, para que ellos dos vuelvan a la normalidad tienen que crear una gran relación... Ojo, cualquier cosa puede pasar.
1. ¡Que comience el juego!

Un día, un inglés tuvo ganas de hacer un hechizo, ¿para qué?, bueno, para hacer que hubieran algunas dificultades en la relación del ruso y el chino… Pero, ¿en qué consistía esto? Bueno, esto se empezará a explicar, una mañana en la casa de Rusia, donde él amaneció un poco "distinto".

El ruso abrió sus violáceos ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, dormía solamente con calzoncillos, entró al baño y se miró al espejo, fue ahí donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas.

-Oh~ Una bonita muchacha en mi espejo… Un momento –vaciló-, eso no tiene nada de sentido…

Cuando se dirigió a hacer sus necesidades, entró en pánico, algo no estaba, algo importante.

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? –palpó su entrepierna por largo rato, su "asunto" no se encontraba, había cambiado por algo distinto, curioso, que empezó a investigar con los dedos hasta que humedeció.-

Sin aguantar, se sentó en el baño e hizo su necesidad, luego volvió a ponerse de pie, se miró al espejo, tocó su cabello, que se encontraba muy largo, tocó su pecho y se dio cuenta de que tenía dos grandes senos, tan grandes como los de su hermana. Comenzó a apretarlos, la curiosidad le ganaba, prosiguió así hasta que un grito agudo escapó de sí, tenía una voz más delicada… Femenina.

Volvió a su habitación, ¿qué se pondría? ¡La ropa le quedaba grande!, se colocó una camisa y unos pantalones, quedaba nadando adentro de esa ropa, algo malo iba a ocurrir, lo presentía, tenía reunión con los demás países esa tarde… ¿QUÉ HARÍA, EH? En su cama se encontraba un papel doblado, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Lo tomó y desdobló, ahí estaba la respuesta.

"Hello dear~ ¿Te gustó tu nuevo cuerpo? Te esperan más sopresitas dentro del día, debes estar preparado… Ups, preparada"

La (ahora "la") rusa gruñó enfurecida, salió de su casa violentamente, sin antes toparse con el estonio, que quedó pasmado al verle de esa manera.

-Señor… ¿es usted? –preguntó, incrédulo con una taza de café.-

-¡No digas nada! –dijo, con su voz femenina-, tengo que salir, espero volver a la normalidad pronto… -bufó entre groserías dichas en ruso y salió.-

Cuando finalmente llegó, se encontró con Francia primero, el que sorprendido ante la aparición de tan hermosa muchacha se acercó rápidamente, para conversar.

-Oh~ una dulce flor ha venido, con la ropa de Rusia –rió bajito.-

-Soy yo, Francis –bufó.-

-¿R-Rusia? –él quedó impactado, congelado tal vez.-

El siguiente en llegar sería Estados Unidos, quien también se sorprendió ante esta transformación, tomándosela de un modo bastante infantil.

-Rusia, Rusia, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Pareces distinto! ¿Te cambiaste el peinado o algo parecido?

-¡Claro, idiota! –dijo la rusa abrumada.-

Inglaterra apareció después, acompañado de China, que realmente actuaba extraño, demasiado extraño.

-Hola Rusia –rió con sorna el inglés-, he aquí la segunda parte de tu sorpresa… China aparentemente se encuentra algo confundido, actúa como un niño.

-El señor cejudo dijo que tenía que encontrarme con Rusia, aru~

-Iván, si es que con ese cuerpo podemos seguir llamándote así –rió el francés-, ¿entiendes algo de esto? Porque yo no entiendo nada…

-Con ese cuerpo tu nombre es Anya, mi estimado Rusia –dijo el inglés-, ¿Ok? Cuidarás de Yao mientras siga creyendo que es un niño pequeño, y, cuando por fin se logren entender el uno al otro volverán a la normalidad –sonrió, con demasiada malicia.-

-¿Este es otro de tus jueguitos de magos no es así? –Rusia quería matarlo, pero fue sujetada por el francés y el estadounidense.-

-Calm dear, creo que te divertirás –sonrió.-

-¡Te mataré! Eso es lo que voy a hacer, te destriparé… -decía la rusa con un aura maligna y los ojos desorientados.-

-Anya –escuchó una voz algo suave e infantil.-

-¿Y-Yao? –musitó ella, nerviosa.-

El chino, que conservaba, seamos enfáticos en eso, su cuerpo adulto, tomó la mano de la rusa y la apretó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de empezar un juego bastante peligroso.


	2. Cuidado, que la carne es débil

La reunión se dio por terminada, Rusia suspiraba, al lado suyo se encontraba Yao, con la mirada perdida entre el papeleo, ella le acarició gentilmente la cabeza, él le sonrió, abrazándola. Pobre Rusia, ¿no? Su corazón se disparó frenéticamente, ahora sus emociones eran más explosivas que antes, tenía al chino con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Escucho un sonido muy fuerte, Anya –dijo, el chino sonriendo-, ¿está enferma?

-¡N-No es nada, Yao! Tranquilo…

-Anya se ve bonita –él sonrió tocando su rostro con la yema de sus dedos.-

-Yao –su sonrojo fue enorme.-

-Está roja, en mi país nos gusta mucho el color rojo –siguió acariciando su rostro.-

-Yao, debemos irnos… Vamos, te llevaré a casa… -dijo, la rusa poniéndose de pie.-

-¡A casa! –dijo Yao animadamente-, Anya me llevará a casa y se quedará conmigo esta noche –decía con gran dulzura.-

-Sí, me quedaré contigo –dijo la rusa rascándose la nuca.-

Antes de irse Rusia se dirigió a Arthur, mirándolo con gran odio y desesperación, pensando en qué tortura le haría cuando todo esto terminara.

-No me mires así, estoy seguro de que te vas a divertir –rió con sorna-, ve, Anya, ve a cuidar a tu pequeño chino –sonrió.-

Rusia llegó a la casa de China, le preparó de comer para que no pasara hambre, buscó entre las cosas y preparó lo primero que se le ocurrió en verdad, le pidió que esperara sentado la comida, como era un niño, obviamente no lo hizo y miraba cada movimiento que Anya hacía al cocinar.

-Anya cocina bien, Anya es muy bonita… Anya me gusta –sonrió.-

-No digas esas cosas, Yao –suspiró con el corazón frenético-, por favor… -susurró.-

-Anya otra vez está roja… ¿Yo hago que Anya se ponga roja?

-¡N-No es eso! –dijo, terminando de picar una verdura.-

Finalmente Anya le sirvió la comida y él se la comió con un apetito voraz.

-¡Gracias por la comida, Anya! –dijo, abrazando nuevamente a la rusa-, Anya es linda, Anya me gusta –sonrió sonrojándose.-

El día pasó básicamente sin muchas novedades, ella aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, se dirigió al baño a experimentar un poco, se quitó la ropa, porque realmente le quedaba grande, pensó en ir a comprar algo que ponerse, pero todo indicaba que no podría hacer eso… ¿A quién pedirle ayuda? Tomó el teléfono y llamó, Estonia fue quien le contestó, le pidió que por favor le trajera ropa femenina que ponerse, él accedió no de muy buena gana. Rusia se miró al espejo, completamente desnuda, en su cabeza seguía rondando el rostro de Yao… ¡Qué castigo! Tenía tanto amor por el chino, tal vez no hubiese habido problema si sólo se hubiera convertido en mujer y Yao siguiera de su edad, así, podría haberse divertido, experimentado cosas nuevas, él siempre era dominante sobre Yao, sería interesante que fuera al revés alguna vez… Pero… ¡Yao tenía la mentalidad de un niño d años! No podía pensar en algo así, era irreproducible por su cabeza, su cuerpo lo deseaba, eso lo sabía, pero no podía, no podía.

-¡Anya! –sintió una voz familiar y la puerta del baño que se abría-, Anya, alguien te busca –dijo Yao y quedó mirándola fijamente.-

-¡Ah! –la rusa se volteó cubriéndose con las manos-, dile que me espere, y por favor, sal…

-Anya es linda –dijo el chino, con una evidente erección, porque sigamos siendo enfáticos, su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un hombre.-

-Yao, por favor, espera afuera –dijo la rusa, con un sonrojo muy fuerte y su corazón a todo ritmo.-

El chino cerró la puerta y se tocó el pecho, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, miró hacia su entrepierna y vio ese gran bulto, se intrigó, pero no le dio la mayor importancia, fue hacia donde estaba Eduard y le dijo que esperara, poco tiempo después salió Anya, con la misma ropa que traía, que le quedaba muy grande.

-Traje todo lo que pude –sonrió el rubio y se ordenó los lentes-, también traje una pijama, me dijeron en la tienda que era bonita, yo no sé… -se sonrojó-, espero que te sirva –sonrió nervioso.-

-Gracias –ella lo abrazó, como hombre nunca lo hacía, pero insistamos en que su personalidad femenina era algo distinta.-

El estonio se fue y Anya fue a cambiarse, la bolsa de Eduard traía varios vestidos, se colocó uno de color rojo y salió del baño nuevamente, ahí estaba el chino, que al mirarla volvió a sonrojarse.

-Anya –corrió a abrazarla.-

-Yao, por favor…

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sus rostros estaban a centímetros, Anya no pudo más, pegó sus labios a los de Yao breves segundos, luego trató se zafarse pero él no la soltaba.

-Yao –dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.-

-No quiero soltar a Anya –dijo y volvió a besarla-, Anya es linda –el chino apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la rusa, su corazón se había vuelto a disparar.-

Tarde o temprano algo ocurriría, algo iba a explotar y no sería bueno. Anya abrazó a Yao, acarició su cabello y él se sentía tan cómodo, se sentía tan bien, ella trataba de calmarse, de olvidar ese beso, de sobrellevar que no podía tener a Yao, que todavía no podía tener a Yao.


	3. Jugueteo

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que creí… Ah, por cierto, mi nombre… Bueno, originalmente mi nombre es y siempre ha sido Ivan, pero, un pequeño hechizo de un bastardo inglés al que planeo matar después me dejó convertido en una guapa y dulce mujer, a la que han bautizado como Anya (un nombre muy bonito además). Yo, soy la aclamada y gran Federación Rusa, y bueno, como todas las representaciones antropomorfas de un país, tengo mis secretos, que no son tan secretos por cierto. Estoy, ¿cómo debo decirlo? Estoy completamente enamorada (sí, estando como mujer también pienso como mujer) de mi querido y perfecto Yao, Wang Yao, la República Popular China, o como quieran llamarle… Él, es para mí el mayor regalo que pude recibir, yo muchas veces le he hecho saber eso, más de una vez de modo algo brusco, y bueno, cuando estamos en la cama a él se le arrancan algunas frases que avivan mis esperanzas, y esa cara con la que me mira cada vez que… ¡Ah! Pero no es ese el asunto, el asunto es que, cuando a mí me convirtieron en mujer, a él le bajaron la edad mental a uno años (sigo teniendo mis dudas con la edad), y ahora, ha quedado a mi cuidado… La tentación es tan grande, ya que él parece estar muy apegado a mi versión femenina… Pero, siento un temor muy grande de hacer algo, puede afectarle… ¡Está con la mente de un niño! Tengo que amarrar mis manos, de hecho, ya le he besado en este estado, y no sé qué más pueda pasar.

La noche llegó, como mencioné, bastante rápido, así que fui a acostar al pequeño Yao. Le pedí que se desvistiera y que luego le iría arropar, como un niño pequeño. Entré, lo cubrí con las frazadas y le deseé buenas noches besando su frente, él sonrió y se acomodó en la cama. Suspiré, fui a la habitación contigua, aparentemente una de invitados, la cama era bastante grande de todos modos. Tomé la bolsa que mi subordinado Estonia me había traído, ahí habían vestidos y ropa de mujer, junto a un pijama, aunque lo que creí que era un pijama no era más que una camiseta y un short de una tela suave, que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

-La más bonita, ¿eh? No pensé que Eduard sería un pervertido de primera, no me sorprendería que haya puesto una cámara para su blog de internet –bufé, me miré al espejo que había en la habitación y sonreí-, no se ve tan mal…

Me acosté, la cama tenía un olor a sábanas limpias, eso me agradaba, traté de dormir y terminé haciéndolo. A mitad de la noche sentí un ruido al que no le di la mayor importancia ya que estaba cansada, sentí algo pesado cerca de mí, abrí los ojos con lentitud y ahí estaba. Era Yao.

-Anya –dijo casi en un susurro.-

-Y-Yao –tragué saliva y me asusté, cubrí mi pecho con las frazadas.-

-No puedo dormir, ¿puedo dormir contigo? –me miró suplicante.-

¿Qué tipo de cliché era éste? ¡Quería matarme de un infarto y estaba consiguiéndolo! Vacilé por mucho tiempo, él seguía mirándome, con esos ojos y esa boca… Y ese… ¡Ah! Asentí, me corrí hacia el rincón de la cama y él se acostó, estaba sólo con bóxers, se me abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello, sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello y sus manos apretando con fuerza, nuestros ojos quedaron mirándose por largo rato, comencé a temblar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anya? ¿Sientes frío? –dijo, abrazándome aún más.-

-N-no –no pude evitar corresponder, su piel olía tan bien, estábamos tan pegados el uno del otro.-

-Anya está roja otra vez –sonrió.-

-Trata de dormir, Yao –dijo, pero mi frase terminó en un suspiro.-

-¿Estás bien? –me miró, su rostro me pedía a gritos otro beso.-

Sin poder evitarlo, lo besé, él, como no es bruto, correspondió, me coloqué sobre él y seguí devorando su boca de ángel, él, tal vez no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero en su interior seguía siendo un hombre, porque sus manos actuaban como las de uno, su boca besaba como la de uno y su entrepierna estaba dura, como la de un hombre.

Volví en mí luego de continuos besos, mi respiración estaba muy agitada y esta parte, nueva para mí, estaba completamente humedecida. Me alejé un poco del chino y volví al rincón, dándole la espalda, él se inquietó, o eso pude notar, me abrazó por detrás, introdujo lentamente su mano por mi camiseta y tomó uno de mis pechos, lo apretó, como quien experimenta con una pelota.

-¡Y-Yao! –grité, no pude contenerme-, ¿qué estás haciendo? –coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, tratando de detenerlo.-

-No lo sé –musitó con dificultad-, pero quiero hacerlo…

Entre todos los niños de 7 años en el mundo, me tuvo que tocar el que tenía el lívido más alto, quité su mano con calma y me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba sonrojado y parecía que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, acaricié su mejilla, lo tranquilicé, le dije que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien. Él, acercó su rostro al mío y lamió mis labios. Oh, se sintió tan bien, no pude evitarlo, abrí la boca y dejé que su lengua ingresara, jugamos un rato de esa manera. Dios, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Maldito jugueteo que duró por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente se durmió.


	4. Game Over

GENTE, LLEGÓ EL FINAL DE ESTE PEQUEÑO MINI-FIC! Espero que sea de su agrado ;) y a los fanáticos del RoChu, se viene otro muy pronto! así que atentos!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, ni Rusia, ni China son míos, son de Hima-papa :3

**Advertencia:** Escena de sexo explícito (tranqui, no es shonen~)

* * *

Anya dormía profundamente con el chino a su lado, hace ya algunas noches que lo habían hecho, y bueno, el jugueteo constante continuaba, el chino por algún motivo tocaba mucho a la rusa cuando ésta dormía. Una especie de "PUFF" se escuchó esa noche, el chino abrió los ojos extrañado y miró a su lado a… Rusia aún como mujer, pero él, él había cambiado, él… Ahora era adulto.

-¿EH? –dijo, pero luego se asustó creyendo que ella podía despertar-. No fue un sueño, yo… -suspiró-, yo tenía la mente de un niño y Rusia es mujer –la miró, sonrojándose muchísimo-. Realmente es linda, aru –cubrió su rostro-. P-pero… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Rusia se ve linda… Igual de linda que cuando es hombre… ¿EH? No debería decir esas cosas…

La cantaleta post-hechizo terminó cuando los ojos de la rusa se fueron abriendo poco a poco, mirando de forma bastante ardiente al chino, que estaba más rojo que su misma bandera. Miró hacia otro lado mientras la rusa empezaba a sospechar, ¿dónde quedó el niño que le dio besos con lengua la noche anterior?

-Yao-Yao, ¿pasó algo? –preguntó, tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos-. Ayer estaba animadito, y ahora, te has puesto rojo como un tomate…

Yao temió por su vida por un momento, ¿decirle o no que se había recuperado? Si le decía, tal vez algo se pondría feo ahí, o quizás en el fondo quería que eso pasara, ustedes entienden, la rusita lo había puesto un poco cachondo.

-Anya –sonrió con timidez de una manera completamente vulnerable.-

-Yao –el rostro de la rusa se acercó peligrosamente al del chino.-

A centímetros de que sus bocas se tocaran, Anya comenzaba a reír internamente, algo le decía que él había cambiado, pero quería seguirle el juego, a ver hasta dónde iba a llegar. La rusa se sorprendió mucho, porque el chino la había comenzado a besar, con la misma pasión de la noche anterior, aunque esta vez, se sentía algo diferente. Ella, correspondió, abriendo su boca y dejando que él entrara. Era tan delicioso.

Cuando su aire se acabó, se separaron y él sonrió, estaba realmente sonrojado, eso a ella le gustaba muchísimo. Acarició su rostro con dulzura, y volvió a su posición en la cama, pero esta vez, abrazando al chino.

-Bueno, son todavía las 6 de la mañana, duerme otro rato, ¿sí? –dijo ella.-

-Sí, Anya –dijo él saboreando en su boca el sabor de ella que había quedado impregnado.-

Yao no podía conciliar el sueño, miró a la rusa y ella seguía con los ojos abiertos, esto lo hizo asustarse.

-¡A-Anya! –dijo.-

-A mí no me engañas, Yao-Yao –sonrió-. Tus pensamientos han vuelto a ser los de un adulto –se mordió el labio inferior.-

-N-No hagas eso –dijo, apartando la mirada.-

La rusa se tumbó sobre el chino, mirándolo con hambre, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. Él temblaba, ella comenzó a besar su cuello y bajar, mordió sus pezones y sintió un pequeño grito de parte de él.

-Rusia… ¡No! –dijo él, aturdido.-

-Quiero que lo hagas –dijo ella quitándose la ropa.-

-¡RUSIA! –dijo él, tratando de detenerla.-

-No, no me detengas… ¡Quiero hacerlo! –protestó-. ¿Sabes cuántos días llevo aguantándome? Siento eso duro debajo de mí… ¡Hagámoslo!

-Pero… -se sonrojó.-

La rusa comenzó a quitarse el pijama que Estonia le había comprado, dejando a la vista del chino los grandes pechos que tenía como mujer y eso, esa cosa tan distinta a su miembro, esa cosa que presentaba una forma curiosa, y además, parecía ser muy húmeda y ácida. China no quiso seguir protestando y se desnudó, le pidió a Anya que se tumbara en la cama, que con ella de mujer era diferente, que tenía que tener cuidado.

Se puso sobre ella, tomó sus piernas y las abrió, vio ese escenario por largo rato, con timidez y extrañeza, la rusa lo miraba mordiendo sus labios.

-Hazlo –suplicó.-

-¿Estás seguro… es decir, segura de todo esto?

-Deprisa, quiero saber lo que se siente antes de ser hombre de nuevo –pidió impaciente.-

-Está bien –suspiró.-

Y su miembro entró, sintió como algo se rompía y Federación Rusa emitía un grito tan fuerte que le asustó. Era claro, al ser mujer, era virgen. Quiso retirarse, pero no lo dejó.

-No… No lo saques… ¡No importa el dolor!

Yao abrazó a ese cuerpo frágil y sensible, tan distinto al de su amado Ivan, pero que en realidad, contenía la misma hermosura y sentimientos que él. Entró completamente en la rusa, ella se quejó, pero luego sintió algo electrizante y delicioso que no supo definir, por lo cual pidió.

-¡Ah! Yao… hazlo, muévete…

Y así comenzó la embestida, Yao no perdió el tiempo de analizar cada rincón de ese desconocido cuerpo femenino mientras entraba y salía de la cavidad de la rusa, los gemidos del chino eran roncos y los de ella eran bastante fuertes y femeninos. Yao, miró los ojos color amatista de Rusia, esos ojos que eran la ventana al alma de Federación Rusa, esos ojos que se entrecerraban cuando la penetración era demasiado fuerte y que llegado eso a lo que llaman orgasmo, se cerraron recibiendo el caliente líquido proveniente del chino.

Yao, cayó sobre el cuerpo de ella exhausto, y ella, volvía a respirar con más calma, acariciando el cabello de República Popular China y mirándolo sonriente a los ojos.

-Eso fue maravilloso –ella sonrió.-

-A-Anya –dijo él, sonrojado.-

-Cuando sea hombre de nuevo, tal vez te permita tener el control de nuevo –rió.-

-Rusia –dijo él-. No digas esas cosas, aru –abrazó el cuerpo de ella nuevamente.-

Durmieron por largo rato, cuando otro "PUFF" se sintió, esta vez, Yao no despertó de inmediato, hasta que sintió una voz conocida.

-Yao-Yao –dijo, esta vez, nuestro amado Ivan.-

-¿Eh? –él abrió los ojos-. I-Ivan… ¿EH? ¿IVAN? –se sorprendió.-

-Buenos días –el ruso se colocó sobre el chino acariciando su rostro.-

-B-Buenos días, aru –dijo él, poniéndose nervioso.-

-¿Qué ocurre? –rió-. Anoche parecías animadito –dijo, lamiendo la boca del chino.-

-Rusia, ¿qué dices? –dijo, sonrojándose.-

El ruso besó al chino vorazmente, como hombre, era delicioso cohibir a ese pequeño y dulce chino. Le prometió que a la siguiente noche, él cobraría venganza por haberlo hecho ver tan vulnerable siendo mujer. Pero, a Ivan le preocupaba otro asunto en ese momento.

-Inglaterra –dijo, dirigiéndose al inglés que tomaba té en la sala de juntas.-

-R-R-Rusia –dijo éste nervioso.-

-Tenemos un tema pendiente…

-Rusia, lo siento, en serio… I'm so sorry!

-Te mataría aquí mismo, pero… Dentro de todo, me divertí muchísimo –rió rascando su nuca.-

-No me mates… Wait, what?

-Eso –sonrió-. El sexo fue maravilloso, no sabía que ser embestido se sintiera tan bien… ¡Ahora hasta te comprendo! –rió divertido-. Pero, más te vale que no vuelvas a meterte con mi cuerpo, porque o sino… -dijo, con una sonrisa dulce-. Amanecerás comido por los perros siberianos –sonrió.-

-¡H-Hecho!

Y así fue, como Arthur no volvió a meterse con Rusia, y éste, llevó la relación con China a mejores términos, bastante mejores.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

**Menciones Honrosas:**

**Dratín: **CARIÑO~ Aquí el final de éste pequeño fic :3 y con respecto al otro RoChu, estoy haciendo ya la primera parte, espero que no demorarme mucho y claro, saber que andarás rondando por mis fics me anima n.n más rato te mando una respuesta al review :3 Un abrazo~

**Dazaru Kimchibun: **ESTIMADA! Acá está el último cap de éste fic que en sí era harto pequeño, pero ánimo, que como dice arriba, se viene otro! Gracias por leerme, repito que te echaba de menos y espero verte un review tuyo pronto!

**GusGuschan: **Bonita~ acá éste capítulo, espero que te guste mucho, te adoro fñglkfdlgdfkgdf

**Cherry: **Sé que estás atenta a éste fic Bea, porque es gracias a ti que lo escribí, así que eso, espero te guste el final, te súper adoro~ :D

NOS VEMOS CUANDO NOS VEAMOS.


End file.
